


Dunmer Fun

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Self Indulgent Trash Fics [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Waiting outside Anvil can be a bit boring for Maksim sometimes. But thankfully his companion is ready to entertain him…





	Dunmer Fun

The town of Anvil was rather quiet. Maksim was waiting out, twirling a knife in his hand. He was waiting for his companion to return from the fence. While he was waiting, one of the guards flashed him a sly look. He simply grinned and winked back. He’d had some fun with that particular guard and he still felt rather smug.

Then another Dunmer walked out from behind a rock, dressed in full leather armour. Maksim grinned and tossed the knife in the air, catching it between his fingers and twirling it several times before returning it to its sheath.

“You don’t have to go that far to catch my attention.” The taller Dunmer rested against a nearby rock and with the movements under the mask, Maksim figured he was smirking. “You know what’ll get me going.”

Maksim simply chuckled. “I believe I do. Now you come with me. We have… things to catch up on.”

The two Dunmer headed away from Anvil and found a more secluded location a bit further down the Gold Coast. It turned out to be an old shack that hadn’t been used recently. Maksim pushed his companion towards the door with some urgency. “You know I don’t wait patiently, Maxwell.”

“Neither do I.” Once they were inside, Maxwell pulled off the mask and pulled down his hood, revealing his long red hair was tied into a thick, neat braid. “Not the best place but who gives a fuck when you’re needing relief?”

“I will be, very soon.” Maksim spoke in jest as he found the straps holding Maxwell’s armour on, carefully undoing them. “For this, you wear too much. Not to worry, you will be undressed soon enough.” He continued to undo the straps and buckles, leaning in to lick along a long pointed ear. “I hope you are ready.”

Maxwell could feel the lust rising, only building as more material was removed from his body. He pulled his gloves off, reaching to grasp the smaller Dunmer’s broad shoulders. “Always am.” He let go so that he could removed his under layers, shivering lightly when the cool air hit his skin. “Don’t hold back.”

“Do I ever?” Maksim pushed Maxwell roughly against the wall, locking his lips in a hungry kiss as one hand tugged at the long braid. The taller Dunmer let out a low moan in his throat, hands finding the ties that kept the kilt on Maksim’s body and deftly undoing them, allowing the material to fall away. Now both of them were naked and Maksim found his other hand stroking down Maxwell’s side, a sultry growl sounding in his throat.

Maxwell broke the kiss for air, panting lightly before he spoke. “Trust me when I say I don’t want to be seen walking right around Tamriel for a bit.” Maksim simply answered him with a grin, leading him over to the bed. Slowly Maxwell moved to lay back on the bed, hands stroking over his own body and down to his cock, stroking with a light grunt.

“Not too soon~” Maksim flashed a wink, finding a bottle of liquid in his pack and crawling over to the other Dunmer, leaning in to nibble at his neck. “Not quite the same as my penthouse suite in Vvardenfell but it’ll do~”

“Just fuck me already…” Maxwell was panting heavily, already close from all the teasing. Maksim slowly stroked himself until he was hard, rubbing the liquid all over his shaft before teasing against the taller Dunmer’s entrance, slowly pushing in. A sharp gasp left Maxwell’s lips and his back arched up, reaching to grasp Maksim’s shoulders again. “F-Fuck…”

Maksim grunted lowly as he felt his cock going deeper, the heat making him shudder in delight as he set a rough pace, knowing that Maxwell did enjoy it rough. Hands grasped the other’s hips tightly, the sound of skin against skin the only other sound beside their heavy breathing and their moans.

“O-Oh fuck…” Maxwell’s eyes were closed in utter bliss, feeling the coil in his belly winding tighter and tighter, his nails digging into Maksim’s skin and dragging down hard enough to raise welts on the dark skin. He was so close and he could feel the pre beading on the head of his shaft.

“Not just yet…” Maksim grasped the base of his companion’s cock roughly, preventing his release. Maxwell let out a needy cry and his body shuddered as his body tried and failed to hit that peak. “I want more of you… and I want you begging for that release~” At that point Maxwell could only nod.

Maksim was close too. Far too close. But he wanted to give Maxwell even more than he had done. Easing out, he commanded Maxwell to get on his hands and knees. The taller Dunmer let out a whimper from the sudden emptiness but he was ready, his legs spread. Maksim grinned and gave Maxwell’s ass a sharp spank, and that was enough to set him off. His hair trigger meant he couldn’t hold back well and he found himself spilling his load over the bedsheets.

“Still got it~” Maksim said with a guttural growl as he ran his hands over the firm rear and up the other’s back, easing back into the tight heat. “Surely you have more?”

“Y-You know I don’t do just one round…” Maxwell panted, the last few words drowned out by a long moan as he felt that thick shaft plunging into him once more. He bucked his hips in time with Maksim’s movements, gasping as the coil started to tighten once more. “Fuck, yes…!”

Maksim ran his hands over his companion’s chest, teasing the nipples as he felt that he was far too close. “Want me to fill you~?”

“Yes…” Maxwell found himself squeezing around the thick length, fingers curling into the bedsheets. “By the Daedric Princes… fuck me, fill me…!” He was moving even more eagerly against the stronger Dunmer. “Please, I need this!”

Maksim grinned, thrusting once, twice before he let out a loud growl of Maxwell’s name, filling him with a heavy load and panting harshly. He made sure that the man beneath him had taken the entire load before he slowly eased out, laying down on the bed and pulling Maxwell into a warm embrace.

The two Dunmer clung to one another, their skin soaked in the sweat from their exertions. But Maxwell had a lazy smile on his face, cuddling close to Maxwell despite not being much of a cuddler normally. “Mmm. Worth it.”

“Definitely. We should do this more often.”

“Trust me when I say the whole of Tamriel is going to know what I’ve been up to…” Maxwell chuckled as he shuffled closer to Maksim, closing his eyes and relaxing fully.


End file.
